The Vesalius Communicators
Function The communicators utilized in the company are not based in normal radio frequencies, but instead utilize telepathic magics to allow for silent communication. Early incarnations of this ring largely remained in testing phases, and at first came with a curious set of side effects; now and again unintended thoughts, imagery, and emotions would slip through the connection toward others. Attempts at testing how best to turn the ring into a magical beacon, or when to initiate this 'panic mode' resulted in similar, though perhaps more irritating, side effects; a god awful screeching sound that gave everyone quite the headache. The magics used have been thoroughly refined through experimentation and careful alterations, resulting in an item that allowed for telepathic communication when intended, and keeping nonessential thoughts to oneself. In order for the magic to work, it is required the ring make contact with the skin. This can be done by wearing it as intended, on a finger, or by wearing it on a necklace under armor. While the rings were a go-to item to utilize, the Directors of the company offer special requests for communicators to take on a variety of shapes, to keep them well hidden. Design The original rings came in only one design, and held the emblem of the conglomerate the company previously belonged to. While the company's current emblem--the triquetra--is utilized, it's a common pattern and included in ways to allow for the presumption it's simply meant to look nice. Some are more obvious than others. Given the members of the company conducted a variety of work, and found themselves in a variety of situations, having a number of choices present seemed necessary. Four base designs exist, though upon request these may change. The more basic designs allowed for more discretion. Though the similar pattern of an eternal knot is used, it's more vague. It could easily be viewed as a nice, simple ring chosen for its appearance. For those rubbing shoulders with the elite, finding it easier to explain delicate jewelry and a more refined taste, something a bit nicer was offered. In particular, this design was geared toward the women of the company, working alongside politicians within the city and the larger Kingdom. Similarly, a larger design was produced to appeal to the men of the company. Though the design is formal enough to be usable in political situations, some within the company may be found wearing the ring for the sake of more evident advertisement--if the onlooker is keen enough to catch the reference and connect the dots. Those responsible for generating business and discovering new hires may wear it as well. The rings are crafted of titanium, ensuring longevity in its lifespan and limited opportunity for it to be destroyed or damaged beyond repair. [OOC Disclaimer: The ring designs were pulled from storefronts, and each can be found through multiple sellers. The design of the above rings are in no way original to the guild, they are simply references!] Protection Just as the rings were altered to limit how frequently unintended information passed through the network, wards and careful protective enchantments were included in the work. Though it makes the process of creating the object a bit longer, it removes the potential that outside influence may use the magic as a 'back door' into the mind of the wearer. Careful deflections against mind-magic have been included, worked in such a way to keep the mind of the member safe while still allowing desired communications from other rings. Alongside this, the rings bear protection from magical interference, limiting the ease with which someone could intrude on communications. As the communicators were enchanted and warded to protect the minds of the members and the security of the information shared through them, the process of protecting the members' health was taken into consideration. While the ring holds no special combative effects, enchantments ensure that others of the company are warned of another member's dangerous predicament should it arise. Should a member wearing the ring fall unconscious, other rings connected to the network grow hot to the touch; not extensively enough to cause a burn, but enough to gain attention. The ring 'sending out' this warmth becomes a magical beacon to the other members, helping them to navigate toward fallen associates. A similar enchantment exists with the previous to allow for the member to trigger the beacon and heat effects in the network in dangerous situations that require backup, though the heat is less pronounced to communicate that the individual is generally in good-health. The differing temperatures provide a way to measure the urgency of the situation. Category:Company Information